


Let me count the ways

by quinnntessentially



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.4 spoilers, Breeding Kink, Consent is Sexy, F/M, Heatfic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Possessive Language, Smut, allagan archive node, simultaneous heats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnntessentially/pseuds/quinnntessentially
Summary: A collection of one-shots (mostly smut probably) of Q'wynn, the Warrior of Light, and G'raha at various points of the canon story and my fic Stars. Please enjoy their gremlin shenanigans.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Royal Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G'raha thinks he has a brilliant way to seduce Q'wynn involving the Archive Node

Wynn knew that her mate was eccentric. This was not news to her by any means. What she didn’t know was just how  _ attached _ he’d get to this Allagan node they found on their quest to find a cure for tempering. He was fiddling with it whenever possible, trying to get as much information as it would give him. She’s pretty sure he’s riding the high of being called “His Highness” as well, but she’ll let that one slide. 

The biggest thing she was not expecting was to come home after a fetch request for the Scions to find Raha lying on his side in the main room of their abode, naked as the day he was born with the aforementioned node hiding his  _ package. _ One hand holds his head up as he looks at her with a sultry gaze and the other walks its fingers up the side of the node. The whole situation was so absurd that she couldn’t contain the laugh that burst from her much to the chagrin of her mate.

“I’m so sorry but…” A snort escapes her nose. “I love you, Raha, but this is an image I never ever thought I’d see.” She notices his distress and crosses the room. “Please do continue with your plans. I’m very curious where they lead.”

With renewed conviction, he’s quick to yank her arm, pulling her to the floor alongside him and into his arms. “Well, you see, for what I had planned you are much too clothed. I’d suggest you take them off.”

“Oh? I think I need some convincing before I do anything like that, perhaps I enjoy being clothed.” She attempts to tease him but is promptly interrupted by the Allagan Node itself, beeping loudly before reprimanding her.

“Careful consort! You are to act accordingly in the presence of His Royal Highness and do as he asks at all times.”

This only eggs Raha on though and with a gremlin grin he chastises her. “Yes, consort, behave.”

Her only response is to roll her eyes and hope the node doesn’t notice before stripping before her mate as he watches hungrily, sitting up. “Good girl, just like that. Now why don’t you come to your Emperor and let him show you just how much he values his consort.”

She smirks at his shenanigans but complies straddling his hips. He’s quick to take a breast in mouth, nibbling gently at her nipple while massaging the other. The sensation of his tongue running circles on her sensitive flesh forces a moan from her throat and she can feel him smile in response.

“Hmm, does the royal consort enjoy her reward for following such simple tasks?” 

“Oh yes, your majesty.”

“Quite right.” He purrs, his voice a low rumble. He leans back onto the floor holding her to his chest, however she has different ideas. Scooting back, she positions her lips above his arousal, already proud and tall dripping with desire. She places a gentle kiss on the tip causing it to twitch from the sensation before holding it gently in one hand.

“I think a certain Emperor deserves some affections in return. If he grants it of course.” Before he can respond though, she begins to trace a line up his shaft with her tongue before swirling it around his tip, tasting his need for her.

He groans at her touch, hips thrusting so slightly despite his clear attempts to maintain control. “I suppose…” He pants. “I can permit such actions.”

“As you wish, your majesty.” She takes him in her mouth, carefully, slowly, running her tongue along his length as she does. Her head bobs as she teases him, bringing him close to the breaking point but when she knows he’d be pushed past the precipice, she stops. 

He’s panting, breathing heavy from being so close,  _ yet so far _ , and he looks to her question in his eyes.

She hums innocently, “I’m sorry, do you want for something?” 

Feral need seems to overcome him and he grabs her, pushing her down, back to the floor. He hovers over her, rabid with desire. “I believe you have something I want and I intend on getting it.”

“Oh? What would that be?”

“You.”

“I’m yours.”

That’s all he needs to hear before he sheathes himself within her in one fluid motion forcing her to swear out in response.

“Fuck! Raha.”

“Consort! Do not swear in the presence of…” Raha is quick to kick the node away forcing it to roll into a corner, effectively silencing it.

“Was that a plea or a demand, my dear, my lovely Wynn?” He punctuates his question with an additional thrust of his hips for each endearment.

“Both, all. I need this. I need you.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Slow and steady, he begins, taking his time enjoying their union but soon he speeds up, a sense of urgency bubbling from within. “Gods, Wynn. You’re perfect, I can’t believe you’re  _ mine. _ You are my Empress and we will build an empire.”

She’s lost to the sensation of him filling her and needs more. Locking her ankles at his back, she pulls him into her, faster, harder. He notices and complies, all while beginning to massage her clit. 

“Come for me dear and I will pay you back in kind.” She feels her orgasm building, coiling in her core. He leans down closer to her and whispers promises in her ear. Promises of future family, of fortune, of all she could desire. He tells her of how boundless his love is for her and all she can do is moan in response but soon he too silences as his pleasure becomes too much. 

She is the first to reach release, shouting his name in sweet relief, ecstasy. Soon, though he follows, releasing his seed into her the filling sensation forcing her sensitive body to quiver. Collapsing onto her, his breathing is heavy and she wraps her arms around him. 

“Next time, let’s leave the node out of it.” She suggests after coming down from the high.

He huffs a laugh, nodding into her chest. “Wholeheartedly agreed. It’s a touch too talkative for such things.”

She smiles, “Love you, my Emperor.”

“And I you, my Empress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to screech at me over here in the [Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)! I promise it's filled with wonderful and kind people who will enable you and all your fanfiction needs / desires <3


	2. Simultaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair have their heat at the same time. You can guess what happens next.
> 
> In my imaginary FFXIV world, heats allow people to recover from orgasm incredibly quick. Fite me.

Ever since the pair decided that now was as good a time as any to try to expand their small family, they agreed they would stop taking any heat preventative measures. After all, it couldn’t _hurt_ to go through a few just in case it somehow hurried things along. This led to many fun and frisky times fueled by a mad desire to fuck endlessly until completely spent. Although, they didn't consider the possibility that they would both have their heat _at the same time._

Wynn noticed first. After a particularly long day doing various odds and ends for the Scions, she came home and was overwhelmed by the scent of her mate. Sickenly sweet, it was a siren song beckoning her to him and it was all she could do not to strip bare in the doorway and sprint to his side. She took a deep breath to attempt to regain composure but that was a mistake, instead filling her senses even further with the intoxicating, alluring odor. 

Her knees grow weak, yet she perseveres. Forcing herself to take the few steps into their home to where she normally places her gear after doing the Scions’ chores, she attempts to appear like all is normal. She drops her items into a disorganized pile that she knows Raha will grumble about later but she cannot find the ability to care at this time. Then she turns her attention in the direction of the kitchen, her mouth has gone dry, the heat as it were setting in. 

She fills a glass of water and is quick to guzzle it down quickly as if she hasn’t seen water in days. She’s setting the glass down when she feels arms wrap around her middle and familiar lips on her collarbone, just slightly exposed by the loose shirt she wears under her armor. She feels a shiver run up her spine at the sensation, her body leaning into the embrace of the man behind her.

“I could smell you the instant you got home, my dear.” He purrs in her ear as he nips her earlobe. “I do believe we’ve got a little problem on our hands.” His hands run down her sides and back up under her shirt. “I have an affliction that only you can assist me with.”

“Ironic, I think I’ve come down with the same thing.” She turns in his arms and pulls his lips to hers. “Now, whatever shall we do if we’re both sick.”

She squeals as he sweeps her into his arms. “I believe I’ve got just the thing, would you like to see?”

“I suppose anything is worth a try in such dire circumstances.” Wynn grins in response as Raha carries them quickly, urgently to their shared bed tripping over his own feet in excitement but never completely losing footing causing Wynn to laugh at his antics. 

She’s dropped onto the mattress as soon as they arrive and he wastes no time shedding his clothes. She mirrors his actions and as soon as she’s bare, he crawls above her naked form. “Now, _mate,_ are you ready? I plan to fill you with my seed which should help alleviate both of our symptoms.” Bending down, placing his lips by her ear, he whispers with a grin, “I fear it might take a few tries though.”

She sighs in feigned annoyance, “We’ll do what we must. Far be it that we suffer longer than necessary.” Before she can finish her sentence though, he’s already suckling on her neckline, occasionally nipping as he slides his hands down her sides. Her fingers thread themselves through his soft strands, toying it out of it’s braid. He raises his head from neck for a moment and she seizes the opportunity to hungrily take his mouth with hers, pressing her body against his craving his touch. 

“Someone is eager for my cock. But are you truly ready, love? Truly ready to be filled to the brim, dripping with my seed?” He pushes his arousal against her slit, teasing her causing her to moan his name at the sensation, a plea, a prayer. “After tonight, you will grow heavy with my child. Is that what you want?”

“Gods, Raha, yes!” She presses her hips against him, begging for him to take her now, finally, her body needing him to take her as his own.

He hums at her frenzied movements. “Good girl.” He slides in, her slick allowing smooth entrance. “You are mine and you will bear my kits, the perfect mother for my children.” Punctuating each statement with a sharp movement of his hips, he sets his speed, faster than their normal slow and steady pace, now frantic and needy.

Wynn wraps her legs around him, pulling him closer, further, deeper. Each thrust brings the pair closer to bliss. She drags her nails down his back, leaving angry, red marks but this only fuels his desire further and he takes one breast in hand, the other in his mouth suckling on the tender nipple. Her moans become cries of pleasure as he teases her sensitive nodes ensuring she receives as much rapture as he receives. He feels her hands reach up his back now, towards his head where she knows he’s sensitive and the sensation of her nimble fingers massaging the base of his ears starts a rumble in his throat.

She hums in glee. “You like that mate of mine?”

“Very much so.” He purrs against her breast before shifting up to her neckline. “How could I ever repay the favor?”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way.”

He smirks and bites her neck, breaking skin, marking her as his own once more; _his mate,_ the soon-to-be mother of _his_ children. These thoughts send him into a spiral. He’s losing control, pressing harder, faster into her chasing his finale and with a feral howl he feels his release. Quivering in ecstasy, he holds her tight before reaching down to her clit thumbing gentle circles around the bundle of nerves.

“I seem to have gone too fast for you, my dear.” Panting, he quickens his pace around her sex. “I suppose I’ll have to help you _catch up._ ” The only response she gives is whimpers of pleasure as she tries to withhold her own cries as she too is pushed to the precipice. He feels her clench around him as she too finally finds release, her own cries echoing on the walls around them. 

As she comes down from her high, he slips off of her to lie on his side pulling her into his chest. His hand rubs her now flat stomach as he muses what he hopes they have accomplished. It's quiet for a few moments as they revel in the afterglow before she finally speaks. 

“That…” She pauses. “That was something.”

A laugh bursts from him. “Here I am thinking much different thoughts and you’ve got your mind on other things.” He hugs her tight. “I’m very flattered though.”

“Well…” She trails off. “Of course, I was thinking about how wonderful it’d be for it to take now, _finally_. However, I do believe…” Turning towards him she pulls his face close to hers. “Practice makes perfect.” She pushes him flat on the bed. “This time, you get to follow my lead.” Flashing a grin, she straddles his hips and teases his once more firm arousal.

He returns her enthusiasm. “Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to screech at me over here in the [Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)! I promise it's filled with wonderful and kind people who will enable you and all your fanfiction needs / desires <3


End file.
